


Yuuri Doesn't Want to Make Toys!!!!

by 2ways2live



Category: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, My favorite Christmas Meme, Viktor and Yuuri are elves, that one meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: CHRISTMAS IS COMIN' BITCHES!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR ❄ICE DADDY❄





	Yuuri Doesn't Want to Make Toys!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired, and this happened...

There was only a week until Christmas; six days actually. Yuuri thought he had tons of time on his hands to make more toys at some point. But he had been slacking. Big time.

Everyday, Yuuri told himself he would make toys soon and then he would have enough time to do what he really wanted to do- ice skate. The other elves loved to paint toy trains and stuff teddy bears, while Yuuri enjoyed spending his days on the ice. He felt like the ice was his, and his alone. No one else knew about the elf’s specific hobby, he would be shunned by the elves and Santa himself if they had learned. 

Now with about a week left, Yuuri was in bed, dreaming about his candy-cane blades dancing with him across the ice. The cold air filled his lungs as he landed graceful jumps. His pointed ears twitch at the sound of angry thudding footsteps leading to his door. Yuuri gasps as his eyes pop open.

“WHY WEREN’T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE???” Viktor, Santa’s Number 1 elf, swings Yuuri’s bedroom door open. Said elf falls out of his bed. He never heard Viktor shout before.

“I was dreaming.” He blushes and looks at the floor below him.

“DREAMING OF WHAT? ELVES ONLY DREAM ABOUT MAKING TOYS AND YOU SLEPT THROUGH HALF THE DAY!! CHRISTMAS IS IN A WEEK-

“Six days, actually” Yuuri corrected his superior.

“...Right. BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT!! YOU’VE BEEN DISTRACTED ALL YEAR! What is your damage?”

“I just don’t like making toys…” 

“Well, if that’s all-WHAT?! YOU DON’T LIKE TO MAKE TOYS???”

“No.” Yuuri says assertively, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Want to tell me what you want to do then?” Viktor tilts his head in curiosity.

“I want to be uh...an Ice Skater!” The small elf hops up and bounces on his heels.

“WHAT??? AN ICE SKATER?!” 

“I’ve been practicing and it seems that I need to work more on my stamina…”

“ELVES CAN’T BE ICE SKATERS!! NOW GO DOWNSTAIRS AND START WORKING!!” Viktor shouts and stomps his feet, the bells on his shoes ringing. Yuuri’s ears flop down and he slumps past the older elf. He’ll never fit in.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely video by 千一 on YouTube; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2J7tPX3548E


End file.
